Fire Meets Ice
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy and the gang have grown up and have kids of their own now. But their story isn't over yet, their story is far from over. This hot head has a hot headed daughter and she had a thing for an ice for brains son...how will these dads take their kids being in love? *Nashi and Storm ship*
1. Ch 1 Welcome Home Storm

I walked into the guild hall, and it seemed like a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary, waving to Gale and Ava. I walked over to them, jumping over Macao who was rolling around with Wakaba again. It had to have been over Mirajane again. They seemed to be doing that more and more lately. Don't get me wrong, Mira was a lovely lady, but personally she wasn't my mom. I sat on the table and looked at them.

Gale looked a lot like his father. Dark hair, and a mean expression to match it. His red eyes would could kill if you hurt someone he cared for. Especially his sister, Ava might be only a few seconds younger but that didn't matter to Gale. He protected her like he was her father. No man was good enough for her. Unlike their father though, Gale kept his hair short. His face had a few piercings but not as many. He enjoyed reading as much as fighting. He was also a Dragon Slayer; the apple didn't fall far from the tree with him.

Ava like her mother is short and sweet. She helps her friends when she can. Her hair is a deep blue, though unlike her mother's it is long enough that she keeps it tied up in a side pony tail. When she's nervous or upset, she tends to play with it. She loves to read and is often outside reading. When her parents are out on missions; she can be found out training. She likes fighting nearly as much as her brother and father. Though her father won't let her, because he doesn't want her to get hurt. So, any training she does has to be done is secret. Like her mother, she uses solid script.

I brush my fingers in my pink hair, looking at them. A smile on my lips

"What's up you guys?"

"Hey Nashi? Did you hear?" Ava said leaning forward with a teasing smirk. Her brown eyes meeting mine. Testing to see if I had heard something she had.

"Hear what?"

"About Storm?" Gale said with a bored expression, waving his hand. Like it was no big deal. My eyes widened a bit. I hadn't heard anything about Storm since he left on a mission with his parents nearly a year ago. It was an S class and I was worried about it, but he had said he was fine. That with his parents he would be fine. Was he ok? Why was I so worried? Gray and Juvia were great wizards, they wouldn't let anything happen to him, would they? What if he got hurt? What would I do? What would I do if he didn't come home?

"Hello! Hey! Nashi! Anyone home?!" Ava nearly yelled as she shook me. I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts. Looking at them, tilting my head a moment.

"I'm sorry guys, I wasn't listening. I thought that I left something behind…what did you say?"

"I said that Storm and his parents just got back. They got back last night. They picked the twins up from Reiki's place last night…" Gale said, looking at me confused.

"Last night?! How do you now that?!" I jumped off the table. My knees where shaking, I wasn't ready to see him!

"We were heading home from the store. Mom asked us to run out…are you ok Nas?" Ava asked.

"No! I should go! Check you guys later!" I took off out of the guild. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. How could this be happening to me? I couldn't see him yet, I wasn't ready! I busted into the house, running to my room. Pulling my clothes, trying to find something decent to wear. Nothing seemed good enough to wear. I was all clothes a child would wear. He would thing I was a baby!

I shook my head and ran into my parent's room. Raiding my mother's clothes, something I did often when I wanted to look more grown up. Normally that was when I wanted something from my dad. Now it was to impress Storm. I grabbing some clothes and rushed out of their room. Running into the bathroom, I took a long hot shower. Trying to think of what to say to him. Trying to think of how to do my hair.

Would I look more grown up if I tied it up or kept it down? Should I put earrings in? Should I put on my scarf? Did I really just ask that? I always had my scarf…would he think I needed that? What would he think? What if he saw me and still only saw me as the little kid he grew up with?! Am I doing this for nothing?

I stepped out of the shower, wiped the mirror and looked at myself in the glass. A smirk appearing slowly as I saw my mother's eyes and my father's smirk. I started laughing brother I got dressed. The shirt was blue and came up to just above my navel. Its sleeves were fish netting, and covered half my hands. I slid into the matching skirt, that came midthigh. I nodded, I walked to the door and slide on my shoes. Walking out of the house. Stretching as I thought of what to say to him.

Walking along the edge of the small river in town I noticed a shadow approaching me. I looked up to see a man standing there. I stopped, and after a few more steps, he did also. He wore loose dark pants. A belt that only went through half its loops. His black shirt was form fitting, showing off his fit body. His light vest, jacket was open but it too was pretty form fitting too. My eyes followed it up to a slightly familiar necklace. I met his icy blue eyes. Getting lost in their cold stare for several moments before his perfectly mess black hair caught my attention. Earrings to match his necklace hung, swinging as he tilted his head a bit with his crocked smirk.

"Hey there Nashi…been awhile hasn't it?"

"Storm…" My eyes filled with tears before I ran and fell into his arms. Hugging him tightly, crying as I hugged him. He laughed softly as he held me.


	2. Ch 2 Hard to Get

After a few moments of me crying, I felt his finger and thumb gently tap my chin. Lifting it up, forcing me to make contact with his icy eyes once again. I took in a slow breath, afraid to speak at the. I knew my voice would shake and sound no different than back then. So, I remained silent, his crooked smirk being the only words between us for several minutes; until his lips parted. Letting out his calm, laid back voice.

"Do you want to grab the twins?" This case he meant Gale and Ava. He hardly ever called his siblings the twins. I nodded a bit, pushing myself away from him. I wiped my tears on my hands. He let out a chuckle before hold out a tissue. Looking towards the guild, his smile remaining there. A far off look on his face.

"What's with that expression Storm? Is something wrong?" I tilted my head before he shook his.

"Come on, lets head to the guild. They haven't seen me yet." He started walking as I followed close behind him. His hands in his pockets, his expression never changed. I wonder what he was thinking. Was he worried about something. I wasn't like him to seem so far away even if he was so close to everyone. We reached the guild after ten or fifteen minutes, Ava nearly tackled Storm the moment she saw him.

"Storm! It's been forever! How was your mission? Where did you go? What did you do?"

"Va…shut up…"

"You shut up Gale!" Ava glared at him. He was dense to people's feelings, so he couldn't tell that he was upset she told him to shut up. She missed Storm nearly as much as I did. I knew she did.

"Chill you guys…I'm home, my mission was fine. My mom and dad did a lot of the work honestly. It was just monster hunting up in the north. It was crazy; the monsters were hard. I'm happy to be home with all of you again." His eyes met mine for a long moment before they would move on. Nodding a bit here and there.

"I bet you're hungry, want to get a bite? You, Nas, Gale and I?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan. My parents don't have any plans till later tonight anyway. They want to have a big family dinner or whatever with my brother and sister later. Since it's been awhile you know? Rin and Brook were nearly asleep when we got home last night…." He started babbling and I just watched him talk. Smiling at the way he laughed and talked about things. Ava nudged me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Where do you want to eat Nas?" Gale asked with a bland tone.

"Oh um…anywhere is fine with me."

"Oh, Nas how about that new food place by the Sakura tree! It's beautiful! Storm hasn't been their yet!"

"Ok that sounds like fun." Storm nodded, holding his hand out for us to lead the way. I nodded and took a few steps forwards. Letting Ava take my hand and lead me out the door and through the streets. I looked over my shoulder to see how far Storm and Gale were behind me and Ava pinched my arm. Causing me to look at her with a small frown. She nodded a head of us, so I looked with a confused expression. Unsure why she, had done so.

"You shouldn't look back at him. You want him to chase you, not you chase him. Sure, you like him and you want to seem interested in him…but if you seem too interested in him then he'll get bored. Sure, his mother was totally and hopelessly, obsessed with his father…but he's father played hard to get for years. Your mom played hard to get with your hard-headed father. My mother played hard to get with my clueless, stupid yet hopelessly in love father. Sure, there are all kinds of ways to play the game…but the game still ends with one person still playing hard to get at some time. You both can't just give in."

"That's stupid…why can't I just tell him? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell him? I mean, he's been all I've thought about since he's left. I've loved him since we were kids Ava. You know that. I just don't know if he feels the same. That's my only problem."

"You can't just tell him! That goes against every rule of dating ever! If you tell him that's boring! There's no fun in building your relationship! You guys are already friends. You guys hang out already…what if you guys date and it goes bad?"

"I…I didn't think of that…" I said, looking down at my brown boots.

"I know you care about him Nashi…I do, but I care about you and your well being too. I don't want you to do anything that would ruin who you are…I don't want him to come in and hurt you. Remember the last guy?"

"You, Gale and Storm all beat him for breaking my heart…then you, Brook, Rosemary and Luna all stayed at my place for nearly a week. My parents were happy you guys were able to put a smile back on my face." I looked at her, she nodded. Squeezing my hand tightly.

"I don't want that to happen again. I don't know how long it will last this time Nas…not when you have to see him nearly every day…" I nodded as we walked into the little food shop. The boys following us in. I know how she felt, I didn't think it affected her that much. I didn't think he would hurt me. Storm had been our friend for years and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Storm touched my back softly, sending a shiver up my back. I gasped and looked back, seeing a playful smirk.

"Calm down Nashi, let's enjoy our meal ok?" I nodded. We walked to a table as he pulled a chair out for me. I sat as he pushed me in. He did the same for Ava, before he took a seat between her and myself. Gale sat opposite of Storm, and we enjoyed our table talk…


	3. Ch 3 What Am I

While we were out, we had ordered a meal that the four of us could split. Something large, since we all weren't crazy hungry and we didn't have crazy cash on hand either. We were talking and having fun till a plate came flying across the room. We all hardly had time to move, taking a few seconds to realize what just happened we looked in the direction of the flying plate. A few large men at a table. There feet were on the table; instantly pissing me off.

Storm grabbed my arm, refusing to allow me to get up. Though I could tell he was getting pissed also. His fist was balled up in the table cloth as it was freezing over. Gale and Ava were also doing their best to sit there and not cause a problem. Gale's knuckles were turning white and Ava's lip was starting to bleed. We all had a hard time sitting back when things were getting back; but we had to see where it lead. We couldn't afford to cause problems yet…not if we didn't have to.

One of the waitresses were shaking, apologizing for the mix up. She said she didn't mean to hand it to the wrong man. That there were just a lot of people and she got confused. No matter how much she apologized they just weren't having it. They mocked her, over and over again, causing her to tear up. One man stood up and jabbed her shoulder hard enough to make her stumble back a few steps.

"What's wrong princess? You don't know if you make a mistake you should get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness like a dog!? You are serving food! You work for me! You get on your hands and knees and beg **now!** " he demanded, she shook but before she could move. His hand came up and he back handed her across the face. I jumped to my feet and kneed him in the stomach. Causing all the men at their table to stand.

"We wouldn't if we were you…" Gale said, his voice came a short distant behind me. Ava let out a soft sound, some sort of cockiness she inherited from her father. Storm stood behind me, the coolness of his ice brushed the small of my back.

"You kids think you could take on mages from Quatro Cerberus? Your guild shamed this rocking guild years ago, we won't make that mistake again kiddies!" A man said.

"Quatro Cerberus will rock your soul!" He screamed out.

"Your guild won't shame our guild again Fairy Tail!"

"Right!" Ava rushes to the door with some guests close to her. Quatro Cerberus members rush past both Nashi and Storm blocking the exit from Ava. She stops instantly stops dead in her tracks, putting herself between the guests and the members of Quatro Cerberus. To get the guests past the members Ava uses her solid script magic and the room filled with smoke. Everyone started coughing but it was the distraction Ava wanted and needed to get everyone out safely.

"S-Storm? Gale? You guys ok?" I called out into the smoke. Something I shouldn't have done; because just then I felt my feet slide from under me. I hit my head on the floor before a member sat on me and started hitting me. I could hear the clashing of their magic. Storm's strained voice, and Gale's grunt's…but where was Ava's?

"You stupid fairies think you're so smart, but when you're down here on the ground with us. You're no different than the rest of us! You stupid little fairies!" The ground? I grabbed a nearby chair and with all I had yanked it onto him. Sure, it didn't hurt too bad, but it was enough to make him lose focus. He punched me in the face, I moaned out. Suddenly there was a loud noise and then a voice appeared.

"Lightning Dragon Roar…" Lightning filled the room, suddenly my body felt charged. I looked up to see Nova standing over me. She had Ava on her back with a pissed off expression on her face. Her Dragon Force was activated, something she didn't do often because it made her exhausted. Her eyes darted towards the left, so I followed seeing a figure standing.

"Storm?!" I sat up slowly, flicking back with pain.

"Ava was the only one who couldn't fight that many at once. You, Gale and Storm did fine…" Her Dragon Force faded, "Reiki and I came and finished things off…you guys took a decent beating…take a rest…."

"Storm…" I fell back passing out. When I woke up later I was in the hospital wing of the guild hall. My mother was sitting next to me. My kid brother Nash was sleeping with a comic book on his face. His peach colored hair a mess, even if he wouldn't admit it; I'm sure he was worried about me.

"Oh Nashi! You're finally awake! Thank goodness…I was so worried!" My mother finally said, standing up, she gingerly placed her hand on mine. Her eyes looked so helpless, I always hated that expression. Even as a child, she would give it to me, or to Nash, or even dad when we were hurt or even sick. She'd said she hurt when we were hurt. I don't know how she survived being a mage and looking after dad before we were born.

"I'm fine mom…just a little sore…"

"You're not fine Nashi. You've been out for nearly a week!"

"What?!" My eyes widened.

"What do you remember?"

"Storm, Gale, Ava and I went out to eat…these guys from Quatro Cerberus were being just awful mom. I couldn't sit back and just let them treat the waitress anyway they wanted…I just got so mad…mom how's Ava?!" I nearly jumped out of bed.

"Ava is fine…. she was out of here in a few days, along with Gale and Storm left with a few cuts and bruises…you were the only one who stayed Nashi…but no one knows why. Everyone thought Ava had it the worst. Reiki carried you here, and Nova said you were aware of everything when she came to help…"

"Lucy…" My father's voice came from the door way. His voice sounded different than normal though. It wasn't his happy go lucky, it was as if something was bothering him. My mother's eyes met his and her expression seemed to be as if she had seen her worst nightmare.

"No Natsu you don't think…"

"Mom…you don't think what?" They both looked at me for a moment. Then Storm walked in.


	4. Ch 4 A Mission

I looked up at Storm as my mother smiled. He grabbed Nash and my father and pulled them from the room. I sat up in the bed flinching a bit. He rushed to my side, helping me sit up. His hand stayed on my back for a bit before he pulled it away. A soft pink tint was on his cheeks as he sat in the chair once occupied by my mother.

"I'd ask you how you were doing…but from the looks of it you still seem pretty sore."

"Still?"

"Hm? Ya, I have been here since they brought you here. I just went home yesterday…your mother said that I should go and wash up and stuff." He rubbed the back of his head softly, embarrassed to be telling me that he hadn't left my side.

"Thank you Storm, but I'm fine. My body is more durable than it was a year ago!" I say cockily, lifting my arm in the air. A laugh came from the door way. My eyes darted towards the sound; seeing Gale, Ava, Rin, Brook, Nova, Luna and Reiki standing there. Ava, Luna and Brook's eyes fill with tears. The three of them came running to the bed collapsing onto the empty part of the bed. The mix of blue, and black locks looked interesting. I tried to calm them as they nearly all climbed on top of me.

"Nashi!" The girls cried out. I did my best to hold in the pained sound but couldn't. Instantly my body was freed as Rin grabbed Brook. Holding her by the waist. Ava was held with her arms over her head by Gale. Luna was thrown over Reiki's shoulder. Nova had disappeared for the moment. Storm was looking me over. Making sure I wasn't bleeding I'm sure.

"I-I'm fine…" My voice strained.

"Don't lie to me!" I may have been the one in pain, but his voice was the one full of pain. I only could nod.

"Storm…" I could feel my eyes filling with tears. Reiki must have seen it, because he cleared his throat. Causing Gale and Rin to both leave the room, carrying the girl's they had with them. Storm sat on the bed and held me close as Nova returned with a nurse. The nurse gave me something that made the pain fade. I felt my eyes grow heavier and heavier, Storm remained by my side. Every time I opened my eyes Storm was there. He was never too far from me. My mother would be there from time to time also. She would say something, ask how I felt and if I needed anything. I would give her the same answers. Though when Storm asked I told him the truth. I couldn't lie to Storm, not after last time.

I stayed in the hospital wing for a few weeks before they would allow me to go home. Then after that it was a few weeks before I was allowed to go on missions. My missions back had to be easy too. Missions that we could take kids like Rosemary on. So, that's what I did…

"Erza, Jellal would you mind if I took Rosemary on a mission? Since Reiki and Nova are on a mission…"

"Are you allowed on mission now Nashi?" Erza asked, holding a sandwich out to her young daughter. Her blue eyes met mine for a moment as I smiled. Bending down to her level.

"I am, I was going to ask Storm if he wanted to come. It stinks that Rosemary doesn't have many kids her age to play with. It may be fun to go out on a mission with other people other than her bother. You know?"

"I'm ok with it." Jellal said, walking into the room. Holding some papers in his hands. He looked exhausted. I wondered if he was being over worked again, I felt like all our parents were being over worked lately. Was something coming up again?

"I don't want to pressure you into anything, But Bickslow and Lisanna have a little one about Rosemary's age that she plays with. So, it's not like she doesn't have anyone else to play with. You don't have to take her out."

"Erza…I'm sure it's not like that. Go ahead Nashi, you and Storm can go on a mission with Rosemary. Just be careful on? Stay close to town. It's your first mission with her. If you need help give us a call…when do you plan to leave?"

"I'll talk to storm about it. But I was planning for the day after tomorrow."

"That soon?!" Erza seemed more worried than ever at my news. I bite my lip, now worried I wouldn't be able to go.

"That's fine, we will have her ready. Go and tell your parents and Storm. We will see you by the Cherry tree the day after tomorrow about noon."

"Thank you so much Jellal…Erza…this means so much to me. You have no idea." I bow my head to them both. I place a kiss on Rosemary's forehead and stand up, waving and rushing off. My first stop had to be for Storm. He had to be ok with this before anyone else. If he wasn't I couldn't go on the mission. I rushed through the streets, sliding around corners. Noticing the sun was starting to go down. My mother would be starting to make dinner soon.

I slid to a stop at Storm's door, knocking. Rin opened the door. A towel around his waist, he waved at me lazily as my face turned red. Suddenly he went flying as Storm stood there. Pushing me back a few steps; closing the door behind him. His face was red as he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry for Rin…he doesn't know not to answer the door in a towel yet I guess. Unlike the rest of us…He thinks stripping into a towel is normal. While everyone else strips into their underwear…"

"All but you…?"

"All but me most of the time."

"Other than when you do your magic?"

"Right…but we aren't here to talk about magic…are we? Why are you here Nashi?"

"Right…right…Storm I want to go on a mission tomorrow." I said, fishing out the paper. I hold it out to him. It was about a baby contest; the client thinks they are doing something to the babies; and wants a guild to check it out. Anyone who goes into the contest hasn't come out.

"That's weird…why do you want to take this lame request?"

"Because I'm not allowed another one…just take it with me…"

"Where do we…no…no no no..."

"She'll be fine. She'll have us."

"No!"

"Storm! I'm begging you…"

"Hmmm…" I gave him the best puppy dog face I could manage and he sighed. Covering his face, he nodded, "Fine…"

"Yes!"

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow, noon, by the Cherry tree…don't tell Jellal and Erza about it though ok…they only know we are going on a mission…just not what will happen on the mission…"

"…fine…"

"I have to go…" I said turning away from him. He turns to head back inside, "and Storm…"

"What?" He looks at me, I step to him and kiss his cheek softly

"Thank you." I run home as fast as I could.

{Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you guys are enjoying it and continue to support it. It means a lot to me. If you guys have any thoughts or options, feel free to comment them. I hope you continue to like it.}


End file.
